Firmly Grasp it in Your Hand
by Hidden Treasures
Summary: Jack walks in on an interesting discussion between the Doctor and Rose concerning the TARDIS.
"I can't believe you're getting so offended, Doctor."

"Of course I'm offended, Rose! It's not small or ineffectual in the least! It's quite impressive! Tough and fast and absolutely perfect! And you seem to be quite fond of it."

Jack was about to turn around and beat a hasty retreat back to his room; he'd caught the two of them shagging far too many times in far too many places already, even though he'd only been on the ship for a few weeks. But it didn't sound like shagging, and who knew? Maybe today would be his lucky day and they'd let him join in.

He poked his head into the console room, and saw Rose biting back a smirk as the Doctor gestured madly to the TARDIS.

They were talking about the TARDIS?

Rose caught his eye and flashed him a wink as she turned to the Doctor and said, "Maybe I'd appreciate her more if you'd let me have a go at her?"

"Of course! C'mere, Rose," the Doctor instructed, holding out his hand for Rose. "That one there. Touch it, go on. It won't bite. There you go. Grip it nice and tight."

"I don't know what I just walked into but whatever it is, I want in."

The Doctor scowled and Rose giggled as Jack walked into the console room and plopped onto the jump seat to continue watching his friends.

"The Doctor is teaching me to fly the TARDIS," Rose explained, rubbing her thumb over the tip of the lever she was currently grasping.

She beamed widely at Jack when he caught sight of the motions of her hand.

"Grip it hard, Rosie," Jack teased, winking and adding his own obscene hand gestures.

"Yep, need a firm grip," the Doctor agreed, moving up behind Rose to peer over her shoulder. "Now just give it a few quick pumps."

"Fast or slow?" she countered, biting her lip.

"Nice and slow at first, then speed up when the rotor starts to pulse," the Doctor instructed.

"You sure that's how I should do it?" Rose asked, exaggerating the motions of her hands and swaying her hips and she crudely pumped the lever.

"Been riding her for centuries, Rose," the Doctor scoffed. "I know her inside and out, every inch of her, down to her very core. I know what makes her tick and what makes her feel good. So yes, just like that, Rose. Keep it up. Don't stop."

By now, both Jack and Rose were in stitches but trying to hide it. Once or twice Jack had feigned a coughing fit to cover up what would surely be a raucous laughter if he let it out.

"Is she supposed to groan like this, Doctor?" Rose asked, pumping the lever harder and faster as the time rotor pulsed and wheezed.

"Oh, she'll be all right," the Doctor said, fondly stroking the central column. "Just needs a bit of lubrication, that's all. Haven't had the chance to grease her up in awhile; might do it tonight, after you two have gone to bed."

"Lube her up good, Doctor," Jack said with a straight face.

"Don't need you to tell me how to service her, Jack," the Doctor scoffed. "I know just how to handle her to keep her happy and satisfied. I'll just go down on her and make sure she's nice and slick in the morning for us."

Rose couldn't contain herself anymore; she howled with laughter, setting off Jack as well. They were both red in the face and bent at the waist as they tried to catch their breath.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, his eyes narrowing. "Are you all right, Rose?"

"Fine, fine," she gasped. "But have you been listenin' to yourself, Doctor?"

"I always listen to myself," he grumbled. "A genius, me."

Jack finally bit off the last of his chuckles and hopped up from the jump seat.

"I think I'll leave you to explain this one, Rosie," he said cheerfully, walking over and planting a wet and sloppy goodnight kiss on her lips, ignoring the heated glare he could feel from the Doctor. "Nighty night, you kids. Don't have too much fun without me."

He gave one last over-the-top wink and left them alone.

Rose swiped at her eyes and was about to bid the Doctor goodnight, sans explanation, when she saw how tense his shoulders and knuckles were as he stared at the console.

"He's harmless, Doctor," she soothed, sauntering up beside him.

The Doctor mumbled something unintelligible, but as soon as her hand rested on his shoulder, his muscles relaxed and he leaned into her touch.

"He's human," he bit out harshly, but rather than flinch at the harshness of his tone, Rose leaned into him until her head rested on his shoulder. "And you're human."

"What an astute observation," she said wryly, her tongue poking out as she grinned at him.

He huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes, but Rose saw a matching smile twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm not interested in Jack," Rose said, trailing her fingers up the back of his leather jacket until she could tease the short hairs on the base of his neck. He shuddered at the touch. "He's a good mate, but that's all."

Rose spun around until her bum rested on the ledge of the console, and she pulled him to stand directly in front of her.

"Besides, I think you know who I'm interested in," she said huskily, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she scratched her nails lightly against his scalp.

"You shouldn't be," he said weakly, moving his hands so they rested on her hips.

"Tough," she whispered in his ear before pulling back to crash her lips to his.

There was no finesse as they poured every ounce of their aggressive desire and (dare they say it) love into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pinned her to the console, caging her with his hips and arms. Rose moaned into his mouth as she felt him harden at her hip.

Rose pulled back with a wet noise, panting for breath. The Doctor kissed his way down her jaw until he latched his mouth onto her pulse point and _sucked_. Rose whimpered as she felt the familiar swooping in her stomach and she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation.

"Did you really not realize what you were saying earlier?" Rose gasped, holding onto his ears as his mouth licked and bit and sucked her neck. She knew she would have a dark red mark on that patch of skin for days to come, and a thrill of arousal shuddered its way down her spine.

"What d'you mean?" he mumbled, nipping his way to the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"All that talk of the TARDIS," she explained. "Gripping the lever firmly; thrusting the lever hard and fast until the rotor pulses… That didn't remind you of something? _Anything_?"

She let her hand walk down his chest until she promptly cupped his growing erection. He hissed out a breath and bucked into her hand, his eyes glazing over. Rose could tell the moment it all clicked because an absolutely filthy grin spread across his face.

Rose's breath quickened and she felt pulses of wet head slipping from her stomach into her core, dampening her knickers.

"I assume you don't need any instruction on how to operate this lever, eh?" he whispered, covering her hand with his own and pushing it into his cock.

Rose couldn't help the giggle that burst through her lips at the cheesy line, and the Doctor gave her a goofy smile in return.

"Shall we take this somewhere more private?" Rose suggested, her voice pitching an octave lower. "'Else Jack might come back and want to join in."

The Doctor growled, took her hand, and tugged her to the nearest doorway, which happened to lead into their bedroom. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, the Doctor spun around and pinned Rose to the wall, roughly pressing his lips to hers.

She gasped in surprise and he used the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her warm, wet mouth. They both groaned at the sensation of their tongues teasing the other's. Rose shoved the Doctor's jacket off his shoulders without breaking the kiss, and slipped her hand under his maroon jumper. The Doctor pulled back with a gasp as her fingernails raked up and down his chest.

He dropped his mouth to her neck, working on making a matching dark mark on the opposite side of her neck.

"Mine," he growled between bites and sucks.

"As long as you're mine," she whispered, slipping her hand to the fastening of his jeans.

The Doctor pulled back to look at her. His eyes were wide and wondering, and he raised his hands to her cheeks.

"Yours," he promised, stroking her cheeks so softly it contradicted the heat of the moment.

Rose smiled brightly up at him and finally lowered his zipper so she could snake her hand beneath his pants to touch him directly. He whimpered at the contact and began thrusting into her hand. Her fingers rubbed and squeezed him so deliciously; he never wanted her to stop.

"Rose," he moaned, grasping her hips tight enough to bruise.

He gasped as she gave him a particularly good stroke, and he fished her hand out of his trousers.

"You're too good at that, Rose," he admitted, trying to redirect his attention from his throbbing cock and to the beautiful woman in front of him.

Rose bit her tongue as she grinned at him, and as much as she wanted to return her attentions to his erection, she allowed him to push her back until the backs of her thighs hit their bed. She pulled him down with her and managed to scoot them both to the top of them bed.

They took an awkward moment to fumble out of their clothes until they were finally gloriously naked. Rose wrapped her legs around his hips and encouraged him to drop his full weight onto her. They both gave a sigh of pleasure as his cock nestled itself in her wet folds.

"How have you done this to me, Rose?" he mused softly, rocking gently into her.

There was no urgency to their movements, a far cry from how they'd begun this tryst. Rose wrapped herself around the Doctor and moved with him, enjoying the feel of him and the smell of him and the taste of him. Her heart was full to bursting with love for the man she was holding in her arms, and she leaned up to brush her lips softly across his jaw.

"I shouldn't want you like this," he continued, stroking his fingers softly through her hair. "Time Lords didn't do this sort of thing, but you… You… Blimey, Rose. You're absolutely fantastic."

Rose smiled tenderly up at him, and cradled his cheeks in her hands as she brought his mouth to hers. Rose's scalp prickled pleasantly as his mouth leisurely explored hers while his cock continued rubbing her clit. His tongue tickled the roof of her mouth before tracing the edges of her tongue. It was wet and warm and it felt so good, and Rose never wanted to leave this moment.

The Doctor pulled back after several wonderful minutes of snogging and he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

At her nod, he took himself in hand and rested the tip of his cock at her entrance. He inhaled shakily as he pushed into her, inch by inch, letting them both get used to the sensation. Rose's muscles clenched tightly around him, and he had to take a calming breath to keep from instantly thrusting into her.

"M'okay," she said after a quick moment, tilting her hips into his to encourage him to start moving.

The rhythm he set was slow and steady, providing them both with enough friction to keep them on the edge but not enough to push them over. He recaptured Rose's lips between his own as he languorously rocked his hips into hers.

"You feel so good," he whispered into her lips as something deep in his belly clenched. He picked up the pace incrementally. "Love being inside of you."

"You feel good in me, too, Doctor," she murmured breathlessly, angling her hips to take him deeper. "Faster, Doctor, please?"

Never able to deny her anything, the Doctor took his weight onto his forearms for leverage as he pumped more quickly into her. He shuddered as her muscled gripped him tightly, trying to keep him inside of her, and as the noises she made grew breathier and higher-pitched.

Their orgasms crested slowly, building and building and building until the tension in their bellies was too sharp, the pleasure too great, that it released itself. Rose whimpered his name in his ear as her walls spasmed around him. The Doctor grunted her name into her hair as he spurted his release into her. They lost themselves in the relief and the pleasure as they clung to each other, whispering each other's names.

The Doctor rocked them through their orgasms gently until Rose let out a satisfied sigh and relaxed into the mattress, utterly boneless. He leaned over for a tissue and held it under them as he pulled out, catching their combined fluids. He cleaned them well enough before tossing the tissue near the trash and spooning himself beside Rose.

She curled up instantly beside him, tucking her head in the crook of his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. He pulled the duvet over them and pressed his lips to her temple before murmuring, "Sleep, Rose."

oOoOo

"I hope you didn't spend all of your energies on lubing up the TARDIS last night," Jack crowed cheerfully the following morning. "Poor Rosie's gonna feel neglected… I might have to step in and give her a hand. Or two."

Rose flushed pink while the Doctor gave Jack a warning glare.

"Never gonna happen," he said confidently, hoisting himself up from beneath the grating.

"I guy can wish," Jack teased, winking at Rose, and then at the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but smiled at his friend.

"So where are we off to today, Doctor?" Rose asked, skipping towards him and twining their fingers together.

"I was thinking Japan, fourteenth century," the Doctor mused, pressing buttons and throwing switches. He guided Rose's hand to the same lever he showed her last night, much to the amusement of the two passengers. "Pump that, Rose."

"I'm sure you got a lot of practice last night," Jack snorted, making a crude hand gesture and laughing when both Rose and the Doctor flushed red.

"Right," the Doctor continued, ignoring Jack. "Off we go, then. Kyoto, 1336. It'll be fantastic!"


End file.
